Challenge Folder
by draco122
Summary: These are my collection of challenge's. Open to any one. Rules in the chapters. Fixed mistakes as of 9/4/17
1. Chapter 1

Read Frist

This will by my folder of challenge stories. I have plans of doing all of them at some point. However I think that it would be rude to hog these ideals. So if anyone wants to take these challenges. Then please do. I ask only that you pm me and tell me what the name of the story is so that I may read it and tell others.

These will be various fandoms. I will list the rules in each chapter. Once more pm with the story name so I may post it.

Did you Read?

Challenge one. Naruto Challenge One

I have read stories in which the Leaf Village is Bashed and many of its people are bashed. Including Hinata. One of the themes of this is the Village trying to control Naruto and a part of that is having Hinata pretend to love him.

So the challenge is this. Naruto finds out about this. However Hinata during the course of pretending to be in love with Naruto actual did fall in love with him. That is you challenge.

Must haves

Must take place after the end of the war so the end of the series.

Naruto and Hinata are not married yet.

Naruto discovers the order. (How or why or when is up to you.)

Naruto must confront Hinata on it. She must tell him that it is true but that she really does love him.

Naruto must be both angry and sad

Tsuande must be a mother like figure and one of the Ice Queens must be a big sister like figure.

Paring must be Naruto/ Hinata (You can add others. Can be a harem but make it interesting.)

That is all mostly have fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Challenge Two: SpongeBob Challenge one

Ok in the episode entitled procrastination SpongeBob has to write an essay on what not to do at a stop light in 500 words.

That is your challenge. Write in at least five hundred words what not to do at a stop light.

Must haves

At least five hundred words.

Can't be a list it must be in an essay format

Have fun


	3. Chapter 3

Challenge Three: SpongeBob Challenge Number two

Ok I enjoy SpongeBob SquarePants and loved the Episode Spongebob your fired. We have seen at times that Spongebob when he wants to can have a backbone. So what if when he was fired he had an epiphany. What if he started thinking that he could do better than Krabs? What if he started to do it?

Must haves

Spongebob is fired so Mr. Krabs can save a nickel. Must keep on refereeing to that part as much as possible. It can be like a mantra if you will.

Spongebob must go into a deep state of depression for a time.

Plankton gives Spongebob advice. Plankton must tell Spongebob that he is better than where he worked. Plankton must be good.

Spongebob seeks out Jim. (From the Original Fry Cook episode.) Jim must mentor Spongebob for at least a month and tell Spongebob that he can teach Spongebob no more.

Spongebob must open own restaurant.

When offered his job back must reject and do it in a fun bashing way.

Must drive Krabs out of business.

Must be either a threesome or a harem with Spongebob with Sandy and Peral. Must have at least Sandy and Peral.

Peral must turn against her father some how.

Sandy must help him with creating the food Spongebob makes. Sandy must be his first wife.

Patrick stops being stupid. Squid ward stops being mean and both must have a girlfriend.

Krabs that is up to you but he must suffer and lose everything.

Have fun


	4. Chapter 4

Challenge 4: Harry Potter Challenge 1

Ok this is by far the one that I have tried to kill in my mind but it will not. So here it goes.

Takes places after the final battle but before the final chapter of book seven. Harry Leaves Ginny after he discovers that all of his children are not his and all have different fathers. The rest of his friends and family cut off all contact with him when he harshly punishes Ginny in the divorce. All expect three little girls who when they come of age want to marry him.

Keep in mind that during the Victorian age (which is when the wizarding world is based.) this was not unheard of. I do not like it for the modern world but this is a fictional story.

Must haves

Harry must discovered that all his children are not his and have different fathers.

Must confront Ginny and she must tell him the truth.

Must divorce her and harshly

Must lose all friends and family

Everything before the final chapter of book seven must be as it happened expect Hedwig dying. (I can't stand that part)

Only Lilly (his daughter) Victoria (Fluer and Bills Daughter) and Rose (Hermione and Ron's daughter support him and send him letters (via Hedwig and Hedwig must do it without the parents of either girl knowing)

All three girls are in the same house make it Slytherin. (Mess with Ron)

All three girls keep in touch with Harry whom as gone not into hiding but away from society all together.

All three girls are the best of friends

All three fall in love in their fourth year with Harry.

All three confess to each other and make plans to marry Harry when they turn of age.

All three confront their mothers about their hopes and must bash the mothers and fathers. (Rose must say to her mom that I am correcting you mistake. Fluer gets light bashing and offers to help. Ginny have fun)

Harry at first when the girls confront him is unsure but they slowly win him over.

Can either have lemons or not have lemons

Harry must marry all three with Lilly getting Potter title the others either Black or another house title. All three must have a different title.

Each girl must have at least one son and daughter.

Friends and family left behind that is up to you.

Have fun


	5. Chapter 5

Challenge 5: Liv and Maddie Challenge 1

Ok this will be odd and possible have people questioning me but it think it can be fun.

Ok the idea is that Liv and Maddie in High School have fallen in love with each other. However Liv chases Maddie away.

Must haves

Origins of relationship

Heart breaking letter from Maddie to Liv saying you hurt me and I am ending it

Liv spending all her free time trying to find and talk to Maddie

Maddie spending her time avoiding Liv.

A ten-year time skip post series

A family dinner at the house with someone announcing marriage

Liv goes all dressed up and Maddie won't be there make up an excuse

Liv finally breaks down and confess everything to family

They all after some issues accept.

Some family members like Parker and Joey accept right away

Karen a little more time the father even more

Family helps bring them together

Both sisters until reunited and together as lovers are only functioning at half of what they could do. They are going thru the motions

They marry and adopt

Have fun


	6. Chapter 6

Challenge 6: Good Luck Charlie 1

Where this idea came form I honestly have no clue but I think it is just crazy enough to work. We all know that Teddy loves her family and she would go thru everything to help them. However her bond with her youngest sister is stronger. She went thru all the trouble of the video dairies I started to wonder why. This is one such way.

Must have

Teddy after going off the Yale never comes back

Ten years go by and Charlie is now 16

One day the whole family is at home and an FBI agent comes in

Agent explains that Teddy was an undercover agent helping to take down a horrible terrorist cell

Teddy got involved when she helped protect Charlie

A joint task force attack got rid of the group Teddy was undercover for but she got injured as well

She died

She left one final message

She was in a bed but not hooked up to anything despite being almost dead

She tells all her family members she loves them

She mentions each of them by name and says a few great things about them

Longest in Charlie

Leaves behind a daughter (origins your choice)

Begs family to take care of

Agent gives them time to chose

Agree to raise child

Charlie becomes mother like figure

They bury Teddy as a hero

Later must have an emotional moment with Teddy's daughter at Teddy's grave

Have fun


	7. Chapter 7

Challenge 7 Harry Potter/ NCIS Crossover Challenge 1

To be honest I have no clue, none at all how this came to be. The idea is Ziva is the Godmother of Harry and rescue him and raise's him. (Yes I know but look at the rules before you write me off as crazy.)

Must haves

The NCIS team can have anyone but Ziva must be in it. (Time period does not matter)

The team knows of the magical world and are muggle born witches and wizards. They are an elite team so they have permission to know.

Ziva one day gets really ill and gets a mark on her arm

Docky tells her it is due to breaking oath of godmother

Angry rant form Ziva about being lied to (was told Harry was dead)

Team flies to England

See Harry getting beaten by Uncle

Tony and team fight back

Confrontation between Harry's Aunt and Uncle and a very pissed off Ziva (would that not be fun)

Find out Harry was protecting his friends Padma and Parvati

Their mom ask Ziva to teach the girls how to fight by all means

Harry hears how Ziva knew his mom.

Origin story up to you but must have Ziva as a good friend of Lily

Ziva must teach Harry how to fight as a muggle and wizard including firearms, knives and swords

The rest of the team must teach him something

Abby is the cool aunt

Pairing can be a harem but Padma is the Alpha female

If no harem Padma and Parvati then but Padma is still Alpha

Dumbledore must be bashed and everyone else that is not a part of his harem as well

Can have other friends but not a lot they can't be bashed. Luna and Hermione are two of them.

When Harry goes to Hogwarts he is engaged to both Padma and Parvati

Ziva teaches all the females in Harry's life to fight

The rest is up to you

Have fun


	8. Chapter 8

Challenge 8 Harry Potter Challenge 2

So this one is simple what if Hermione left with Ron in book seven. This idea has been played with many times by authors with more talent than me. This is my twist or idea. Harry wins the war by himself and ends up teaching at Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron marry. Rose their daughter goes to Hogwarts and slowly falls in love with Harry.

Must haves

Betrayal of Hermione. She can either walk out with Ron at that time or at a different time.

Harry wins the war by himself with no help at all from anyone and teaches potions at Hogwarts why or how up to you.

Does not mention Hermione or Ron at all. Does not give them good or bad press when he speaks out. Figures it is his way of paying back all the help they gave before betrayal.

Daughter Rose comes to the school

Harry is nice to all students and not like Snape holds no grudge is also a thousand times better as a potion master then Snape.

Harry Never marries

Harry becomes Rose's favorite professor and she his favorite student. Also head of Rose 's house which is Slytherin house. Rose is sorted into Slytherin

Ron's reaction to Rose in Slytherin must be funny

Harry does not get along with most adults only Luna will he talk to.

Luna is his only adult friend. Will talk with others but only hangs with Luna.

Rose slowly falls in love with Harry

Convince him to give her chance when she graduates with the help of Luna around sixth year or so. Rose realizes her love for Harry in third year.

Until Luna helps her Rose must be insanely jealously of Luna. She would never try to harm Luna but will be jealously all the same

Have fight between Harry and Hermione. In fight have walking out, treating her children with respect. Harry must make it clear he does not treat any student any different due to parents. He is not Snape. He may hate Hermione with all that he has but he will never transfer that to her children.

Must have Hermione bashing and Ron bashing and Snape bashing and Dumbledore bashing. Bash anyone but Luna and Rose.

Can have forgiveness of Hermione if you want

Rose and Harry must marry

Paring Rose and Harry

Hedwig lives and brings letters back and forth between Rose and Harry with Ron and Hermione not knowing at first.

Rose and Hermione must fight when Hermione discovers what Rose wants to do. Rose must bash and insult her mother.

No Hugo or if you do bash him and bash him badly.

Ron when he discovers that his daughter wants to marry the best friend he betrayed it is up to you but must be fun and must involve bashing. Must involve Rose out smarting Ron.

Rose must have at least one daughter with Harry.

Luna is the godmother of all their children.


	9. Chapter 9

Challenge 9 Zoey 101 Challenge One

I like the paring of Zoey and Chase. I think they are cute. However be that as it may sometimes I can't help thinking what would happen if Zoey was a bitch and stopped loving him. What if she left him and their daughter? What if two of his other friends loved him? What if they both agreed to be with him? (My thoughts are crazy)

Must haves

Chase and Zoey have a daughter. Must be a cute name like Rose or Violet

Daughter is five years old at the start of the story

Zoey leaves with a nasty note that once read breaks Chase expect when his daughter is near him. Note is up to you but it must say among other things that she never loved him for real or that she no longer loves him like she used to. It must be horrible and heartbreaking.

Chase makes an excuse about Zoey being gone to daughter, the daughter must accept it.

Zoey an emotionally distant but good mother none the less , would not win mother of the year but would not get in trouble with child services. Chase father of the year type, would win father of the year.

Quinn and Lola meet him and he breaks down again with no daughter in room.

Quinn was betrayed by Logan who did not marry her when he was told he would be cut off from the family money. (Can have it as a test form his father if you wish)

Chase was the 1st to help Quinn and offer her a shoulder to cry on. Chase and Lola are the only ones Quinn likes and the daughter. The rest she hangs with but is not supper happy with them. Hates Logan with a passion, plots ways to hurt him never does but plots

Lola is an actress, world famous. Play that part up

Both Lola and Quinn admit to each other that they have fallen in love with Chase. Lola still loved him since the date they had in school and never stopped. No one she dated took his place in her heart.

Pairing Chase/Quinn/Lola or just Chase/Quinn or just Chase /Lola I prefer Chase/Quinn/Lola

Either way both must get his daughters approval.

Must destroy the evil step mom stereotype

Zoey must try and win Chase back and must have her destroyed by Chase's new wife or wives. Daughter up to you but daughter rejects Zoey none the less. Chase as well rejects her.


End file.
